Never Let Go
by PinkLipsDumplings
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and Godzilla. This is a sequel of By Your Side story. Autobots will be facing the M.U.T.O. (from Godzilla movie) and the Godzilla himself too. And no appearance of dinobots...
1. Chapter 1: The Survivor

Chapter 1

(The survivor)

After the attack of M.U.T.O.(Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism) and Godzilla in California almost everything is under renovation. The bridge, those prestigious buildings, the posh establishments and even the subway station are all being reconstructed. Due to the demands, the workers should rush their work. Most of them worked 24/7.

A fertilized Muto egg is hidden among the ruins. Because of the sleepiness and tiredness of everyone there as a result of nonstop working, the egg hasn't been noticed by anyone. An egg that can be a threat to everyone.

The egg lives under the subway station where it can get all the radiaton it needs. However this egg is growing faster than the usual to become a larvae. The everyday technology created by humans can produce enough radio activity to feed the Muto egg as it speeds the growth.

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa is back in Janjira Japan, there's nothing to do in the California. Now that the Godzilla is back to hibernation. He may request to open the Janjira quarantine zone because there is no longer radio activity there. Soon, he may also visit the mine in the Philippines again just to make sure that everything is okay or he can find something new to observe and study. He turned the television on his living room and tuned in the world news.

What he saw makes him worry. Another earthquake in California with a magnitude of 5 was being featured on television. The doctor is becoming more vigilant as the reporter said that the epicenter is in San Francisco.


	2. Chapter 2:The Day of the Earthquake

Chapter 2

(The day of the earth quake)

Optimus Prime and Bumble Bee made appearance in Hollywood. They are preparing to face not the decepticons or cemetery winds, but the fan girls. When they returned from Sydney Australia, they were treated as heroes and celebrities. Though Optimus feels uncomfortable, Bumble Bee enjoys being on the spotlight as he gamely pose for photos and autograph signing. For Optimus Prime it is not his thing. He was just convinced that those girls waiting by the velvet rope has been standing there for four hours. The organizer will went on on how the girls won't eat or visit the rest room just to see them.

Indeed the place is crowded with screaming young people as the leader and the scout walked down the red carpet as they were being introduced by the organizer. Camera lights begin to flash on them. The organizer just make a short interview with them, then they proceed in signing some photographs, shirts and other things that the fans asked them to sign, most of them wants to have a picture with them too that they are oblige to smile. Optimus realized that his face plates is starting to hurt because it's already been hours that he is smiling. Then one girl has a weird question on him, she's about sixteen.

"Optimus can I ride you?" The girl who has a long red hair asked.

"You mean in my truck form? Yes, of course."

"No." the girl protested. "I mean in that form."

The autobot leader is out of answer. Before he can think of one, a guard escorted the girl and asked her to move from the line.

The ground suddenly shakes, everyone panicked and most them are screaming for fear. "Let's go Bumble bee." Optimus told the little bot and he catches a huge studio light which is about to fall on the people running.

Bumble Bee run to the street to save a little boy from a falling sign post. "You're safe now sparkling." He carried the kid who's still crying. A woman came.

"Mommy." the boy cried as he pulled his mom.

The mom took the kid from Bumble Bee. "Thank you." she said and then run.

The two did the best thing that they can to protect the mob.

Optimus Prime quickly grabbed a girl to save her from a falling debris.

"I know I can ride you." the girl told him.

When he looked at her. He realized that it was the weird girl earlier.

In Texas, Drift and Crosshairs found an empty racing field.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the bugatti asked.

"Sure Samurai." the corvette said smirking. "How many laps?"

"Best of three."

"Deal."

Crosshairs turned to Chloe who's a passenger in him.

"Love, is it okay if ya go down for a while. Ya can watch us at the bleachers."

Chloe smiled. "Sure. I'll cheer for you."

As she went off the car the wind blew her-now shoulder length light brown hair. She proceed to climb up the steps of the bleachers.

The two cars speed off at the starting line.

"On the count of three." Drift announced.

Their engines roared.

When Drift finished the counting they start to race and he is on the lead.

"Go Crosshairs!" Chloe shouted as loud as she can.

Drift won with the score of 2-1. But both of the mechs are smiling as they transformed in the middle of the racing field. Crosshairs shake his friend's hand.

"Ya'r not bad eh." the paratrooper told the Samurai.

"You better give me some flavored energon." the Samurai said.

"Okay, okay."

Then all of a sudden an earthquake strikes. The mechs looked at each other, unaware on what was going on.

"Earthquake!" Chloe cried from the bench that she's sitting on.

They both run towards her. They saw that Chloe went under the bench.

"What are ya doin?" Crosshairs asked his girlfriend.

"Doing one of those safety instruction during this calamity." she replied shakily.

"Calamity." Drift repeated.

"Yeah, never heard of that?"

The mechs shook their helms.

"If there is volcanic activity, an earthquake usually follows."

Still, the bots are clueless.

When the shaking stops. Chloe went out off the bench, her knees are still trembling.

"We better check out the others if they're okay." she suggested.

"Okay I'll go to Cade's barn and check the others." Drift said.

Chloe glanced at Crosshairs. "Let's check on Brains."

Brains has become Chloe's bestfriend ever since. She asked him to work for her at her company as her assistant. Brains loves the place so she provided a room for him in the building.

"Is everything okay here?" She asked the mini bot as she entered his room. Bottles of medicine are broken and scattered on the floor of the laboratory. When they walked at the lobby, chairs and tables are in disarray.

"Uh-huh. I'm okay but those research we had are not." Brains said sadly.

Chloe smiled. "That's okay. The important thing is you're safe."

"Oh! Thank you Ms. Zanders."

"Ahh. Don't mention it. By the way, did you hear anything from Optimus Prime and Bumble bee?"

"Yeah. Bee said that they are okay, some people are just injured."

"That's good." Crosshairs blurted out. "Chloe, can we leave now?"

"Wait. I want to make sure that Brains will be safe here."

"I'm okay." Brains assured them. "I'll just send those automatic cleaner that we bought from Cade to clean up the mess."

Lately, Cade's invention are becoming better and he's able to sell some in the market. He's so happy that day, he drove to the airport 1 hour earlier to wait for his daughter-Tessa who's coming home after more than one year in the university. He got all his daughter's favorite foods . He's planning to barbecue a steak later and he will also make some salads for her.

Finally, a beautiful blond girl came to him, her cheeks is so rosy.

"Dad." Tessa beamed as she hugged him.

He held his daughter for a while. "Good to see you Tess. You don't know how much I missed you."

"Believe me dad, I know. Even if we often used the skype."

They laughed as they walked away.

They're getting near the barn as they chat about how's the business doing, how's the school going on for Tessa, the autobots, and of course Shane.

"By the way, I asked someone to come by tomorrow."

She slowly grinned. "Dad, are you finally dating someone?"

"How I wish I am." he chuckled.

She's confused.

"She's the girlfriend of one of the autobots. Her name is Chloe Zanders. Maybe you will get along with her."

"You mean there's a girl-autobot?"

Cade smiled. "No, she's a human."

"What?!" Tessa's eyes grew big.

"I had the same expression when I found out."

"And who among them is she dating?"

"You'll never believe it."

"Is it Bumble Bee? Man, that little dude."

"No, it's not Bumble Bee."

"Then who? Come on dad, fill me in."

"Crosshairs."

Then the shaking took place.

"Dad!" Tessa cried. She clanged on her dad's arm.

Cade stepped on the break and looked around. The posts are swaying.

"This is strong." Cade said. "Don't worry sweetie, this will be over soon."

And he's right.

Drift arrived at the barn, he hasn't seen Cade's car yet. He went straight to the autobots' quarters. He found Hound slumped on his bed smoking. The twins are arguing as usual but they seems to be exhausted and about to get offline.

"How's everything?" the samurai asked Hound.

"Okay Ah guess. My helm is throbbing with those shaking and these two troublesome make it worse." he replied. "They even danced while it is happening."

"But Hound, you also danced." Skid pointed out.

"Shut up!" Hound growled. "Ah did not. Ya are just dizzy you better offline now."

"You really did Hound. You said that you enjoyed it." Mudflap chimed in.

"Ah told ya Ah did not."

Drift laughed.


	3. Chapter 3:His Surprise

Chapter 3

(His Surprise)

Love may be impossible for us

But we proved them wrong

Being with you is epic

Our memories are weird

I will never replaced it

-Chloe's haiku

Chloe and Crosshairs entered their home to find some shattered vases on the floor and some broken plates and glasses. But other than that everything is normal since most of her drawers and appliances are implanted on the wall.

"This is a mess." Crosshairs commented.

"That's okay, the cleaner will help me." Chloe said as she walked to where the big round robot cleaner is. She just pressed the on button and it already begun sweeping the shards.

Crosshairs called Drift on his intercom. "Is everything well there?"

"Yeah. Hound just got helmaches and Cade just got home with Tessa and they're okay." Drift reported.

Crosshairs turned to Chloe after he finished talking to his mate. "They are all good. Cade's daughter just came back."

"He did mention that she's going to spend the break with him. And he's asking us to come there tomorrow, so that I can finally meet her."

The paratrooper just nodded.

"Maybe I'll just bring lasagna tomorrow." the girl told him. "I think I still have enough ingredients ."

"Make sure of that, you know how the others eat."

She smiled, then she took a colorful worm from a bag that she's holding and put it inside her mouth.

Crosshairs' intake opened. 'Did she just eat a worm?'

"You want some?" Chloe asked handing him the opened bag of crawlies.

"Those are worms." He pointed out.

She chuckled. "They are just gummy candies in the shape of worms."

He took one hesitantly, he sniffed it. It smells like a berry. Carefully, he took a bite. "It is sweet."

"See, it didn't taste so bad."

He played with the candy with his glossa and he swallowed it. Thanks to Ratchet's notebook that they found, they had modified themselves to eat the earthling's foods.

"Ah still don't get. Why you humans want to eat something that looks like that?"

"I'm not sure why. Maybe because we can't eat it so we'll just produced a make believed one." Chloe explained. "Want some more."

He took five different colored worms and stuffed them into his intake.

"There are also gummy bears and gummy penguin."

He just shook his head.

"Oh! And I think there's a gummy robot. I'll buy you, if I'd seen one."

Then he remembered that he has surprise.

"Come here." Crosshairs grabbed her arm and pulled her to the computer room.

Chloe looked at him skeptically. "What is it? You don't have to drag me."

"Oh sorry."

Then he pulled an A4-size paper, then turned it around for Chloe to see.

It's a blow up picture of them hanging on a tree from the cliff. Crosshairs, had planned to land on the bay down the cliff with his parachute, he wants Chloe to see the spectacular view of the ocean. However his parachute got stuck on a tree. It is one of their dates that turned disaster, but they still had a good time. The view up there is actually the best.

Chloe laughed upon seeing the photo on his hands. "I'll never forget that moment."

"Me too."

She hugged him and he hugs her back.


	4. Chapter 4:Doctor's Worry

Chapter 4

(Doctor's worry)

The next day, after finding out what happened in California, Dr. Serizawa went to his office. He called fro his assisstant-Vivienne Graham right away. Vivienne entered Dr. Serizawa's roomy office which is full of artifacts and pictures of unpopular species.

The doctor gestured for her to sit down on one of those leather chairs in front of his oak table.

"That earthquake." the doctor muttered. What do you think it's all about?"

"That earthquake?" Vivienne repeated.

"Yes, do you think a Muto is doing it?"

"But doctor, both of the Muto is killed by Godzilla. We confirmed that as we examined their bodies. And the Godzilla is resting."

"I'm not referring to them." the doctor said. "What if there's an egg that survived."

Vivienne did not answer right away. "Maybe it's just a normal crust movement that caused the quake." She gave a folder to the doctor.

"What's this?" the doctor asked as he scan the contents of the folder.

He read "Mecha King Ghidorah Project. What is this all about?"

"The United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center in Okinawa is doing a replica of Godzilla."

"What for?"

"For depending us."

"I think we need to investigate this right away."

Vivienne nodded.

"We'll be flying there right now."

At the United Nations' laboratory, Dr. Serizawa and Vivienne were escorted by a head pilot for the Mecha King Ghidorah project leading them to the double door that has a sign (Top Secret) on it. Inside are crews of 30-40 people wearing white overall working on a big metal bones of a dinosaur like. Some are welding, others are working on screws securing some micro chips and some are starting to put a leather skin.

"This is our soon-to-be-savior." Mr. Kazuma proudly presented. "This will defend us from any monster that will attack us. What do you think doctor?"

The doctor is skeptic about this project. "Are you sure that this is 100 percent accurate?"

"We can't say that yet. We haven't test it." Mr. Kazuma said. "But the thing is, I designed it to have an optical beam that can match the Godzilla's atomic breath. It has used a modern flame thrower on it's mouth to mimic the breath."

Mr. Kazuma grinned evilly after explaining some properties of the huge mech.

Somehow, doctor Serizawa has a bad feeling on this, he can't point out what is it but he can sensed the danger.


	5. Chapter 5:Something Is Not Right

Chapter 5

(Something Is Not Right)

The next day at Yeager's farm, everyone is celebrating. After the California incident, the leader can finally now relax. However, the event from yesterday is telling him something isn't right. Something is wrong about it not exactly from the decepticons but from other beings.

His autobots and the people are all eating and drinking. Brains is also present. He passed from eating any human foods even though he has been modified to try some too. Optimus Prime still prepared the simple energon.

Then Chloe came to him holding a big plate of a food. The humans called it pasta. She handed the plate to him.

"Lasagna?" She asked.

The leader pushed a smile on his face plate and took the plate politely. He poked a fork on the food and taste it. He can't described the taste but he likes it.

"It's good." He told her.

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad you liked it Optimus."

Tessa is having a good time after being stuck in the University. She can finally be around with her love ones including Shane of course. They are finally together, even though during the breaks he often visit.

"Hi you must be Tessa." a girl wearing a white cotton dress said.

"Yes I am, and you must be Chloe"

"That's right." Chloe extended her hand to shake hers'.

"So you are..." Tessa paused for a while, she hesitated. "Crosshairs' girl."

Chloe chuckled. "Yes."

The two sat by the pool away from the others. Finally, Tessa can talk to someone normal, she hopes.


	6. Chapter 6: Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 6

(Lover's Quarrel)

(A week later)

Chloe woke up feeling unwell. She had a slight head ache and and itchy throat. Still, she has to go to work. On Thursday, she has a flight in Tokyo for business meeting and that's a big step for their company. It's already Tuesday and there are somethings that she must arrange before setting into flight.

Yesterday, she was disappointed to Crosshairs. He changed the computer's password without telling her.

"Aye, Ah did change the password." The sharpshooter replied insensitively. "The new password is aaaaa"

"Why did you changed it?" she asked feeling upset. She likes the password because it is the exact date that she and Crosshairs met.

"Because it's easier to remember." he said.

It's hard for him to remember the day that they met. That day means a lot to Chloe, maybe not for him. Or maybe for the mechs and even for the person it's always hard to remember the date. So she just let it slide.

On the way to office, they passed their nearest neighbor-the Michaels. They just arrived there last month, Mrs. Michaels already visited one time and she's have three kids and they are running around their lawn. They have dark skin, curly hair and adorable round eyes. Chloe smiled to herself, she wondered if Crosshairs is planning to have kids too. If he is, what will they be?

Bumble Bee spotted someone laying on the field across Cade's barn. The scout wondered what could it be. It's too big to become a human. Everyone one else are still offline except for Drift who's doing his morning meditation. And Bumble bee doesn't like disturbing that samurai's peace because if he did... He doesn't want to think about it. The yellow mech just sighed and approached the figure by himself.

As he 's getting near, he can finally identified that the figure lying on the field is a red, white and black mech. This time he walked with cautious, readying his gun in case that mech attacked.

The mech saw him coming as their optics met, Bumble bee realized that is a decepticon there. He quickly pointed his gun on her.

"Wait." The white and red mech cried. "Please don't shoot."

"Why not?" Bee asked.

"Because I'm not bad. I just escaped from a death."

The scout studied the mech for a while waiting for her to continue.

"I promise I won't hurt anyone." the mech sat up. "I am Crasher."

Bumble Bee doesn't know what to do.

"Bee, what are you doing there?" Someone called.

He turned his helm around, still pointing the gun to femme mech.

Drift saw her and pulled one of his sword.

"Wait Drift, she said she won't hurt anyone." Bumble bee blocked him with his arm.

"But she's a decepticon. Can't you see?" the samurai argued.

"And so are you." Bee countered. "I mean before."

Drift's expression is becoming angry.

"We gave you a chance, why can't she?"

"Please?" Crasher begged.

The two then decided to bring her at their quarters but they kept their weapons drawn on her.

Hound stared from one mech to another, this is getting more crazier.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"She needs help." Drift replied.

"I just need a place to refuge. My mates are already dead." Crasher explained.

Optimus Prime is just quiet.

"Can I just stay here?" the female mech asked.

"As long as you keep your promise that you won't hurt anyone." Optimus finally said.

"Yes boss."

'Looks like it is being settled. And we have no choice.' Hound thought.

"Achooo!" It's the fourth time that Chloe sneezes. She's having colds as well and maybe a fever. She can feel herself getting weaker and weaker.

"Are you okay?" Brains asked her.

"Yes." she lied. "I'm sorry about that."

"I'll handle everything from here, you can go home now if you want." Brains offered.

"Are you sure?"

"You also need to rest for the meeting."

"I'm sorry if I had to hassle you Brains." Chloe apologized. "After this, you can have your vacation. I will even send you wherever you want."

"Wow, thank you. I guessed I would just hang out by the beach with Skids and Mudflap"

"By the way Chloe, I have a surprise for you but I can't give it to you now." Brains announced.

Ejane and Nate leaved the company after the battle in Sydney Australia. Luckily, Chloe found a replacement for them, who's going to take over while she and Brains are in Tokyo.

Chloe called home, she knows that Crosshairs will be staying there. It rang ten times but there's no answer. He didn't mention that he'll be going somewhere today but perhaps he did. She had no choice but to take the bus. By the time she got home, she's so dizzy and she just want to sleep.

She opened the door, as she entered the hall, she can hear loud gunshots from a computer game. She walked straight to the computer room and found the paratrooper playing computer games and laughing really loud.

"I had called earlier, no one answers." She frowned.

"Oh! Ya do?" Crosshairs scratched the back of his helm. "Sorry about that love, guessed Ah was caught in mah game."

"Sure you do." She mumbled. "I just called to ask if you can fetch me because I'm sick and I need to get home right away."

"Ah'm really sorry love." he stood up from his sit. "What can Ah do for ya?"

Chloe turned around and about to leave the room. "I will be resting now."

Later, Chloe heard clamor downstairs when she decided to wake up three hours later. It's already 7:10 pm.

"What was Crosshairs up to?" She asked to no one.

She investigated downstairs and what she saw had boiled her blood. The kitchen is in disaster. Pans are everywhere, broken eggs, onions, garlic and some other ingredients have scattered. Soy sauce had splattered on floor. And sitting in front of the stove is Crosshairs, trying to cook or at least that is what he is trying to do. The fire is on full blast and he's using a whisk mixer to stir what's inside the pot. It smells like burning.

"What are you doing?" she wailed.

"Ah'm trying to make you a chicken soup." He told her. "Ah've read that chicken soup'll cure the sick."

Chloe quickly turned off the stove, the chicken legs in pot is almost black. She doesn't think that she can eat that.

"Just stop it please. You're just ruining the kitchen." Chloe harshly said. "And please just leaved the mess, I'll clean t tomorrow."

"Oh no. Yah not. The cleaner will." he went to the drawer where Cade's cleaner is and put out the robot.

"Love please..." before Chloe can finished her sentence, Crosshairs has pushed the button on the cleaner really hard.

The robot did not start.

"What happened with this?" he snapped.

Chloe had totally lost her patience on her boyfriend. "Just leave everything alone before you totally destroy them."

He is about to protest when the doorbell rang.

She walked to the door and opened it. Standing at the otherside of the door is Mrs. Michael's smiling face.

"Hi dear." Mrs. Michaels beamed. "This is for you."She handed her a casserole." Oh you don't look okay."

"I'm fine Mrs. Michaels I just have colds and headaches." She emphasized the word headaches for Crosshairs to hear while he is hiding in the den.

"Glad that I brought you that. That is a chicken soup." Mrs. Michaels is referring to the casserole.

"Oh thank you."

"You're welcome. I won't be staying long. Mr. Michaels and I will go on a date." she laughed.

"That's good. Enjoy."

"We will."

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night. She can feel the mech's twist and turn against their cushion. Then she hear noises. When she checked on Crosshairs, she saw him sitting on the bed holding his tank.

"Sorry, too much energon and milk." he said. Then that sound came again. Seems like he's having flatulence. He's farting aloud in every three seconds. His fart is five times louder than the humans.

Chloe tried to sleep back covering her ear with a pillow. Even so, she can still hear the mech's noise. She can't go back to slumber. After 20 minutes of enduring his sounds, Chloe got up.

"I will just sleep at the other room" She declared and storm off the room.

The next day, Chloe felt a lot better. She had been mean to Crosshairs the night before. He just want to help her. She went down to find him. Instead he found that the kitchen is clean. There's a red rose on the table and there's also a note. She read the note.

"Love,

Sorry about everything, Ah'll bring the cleaner to Cade's. Prime said that he needs me there.

See you later."

He's really sweet. She thought. She will make up with him later.

On the way to Cade's barn, Crosshairs is thinking about last night. He really feels bad that everything he did was a disaster and he was hurt by Chloe's reactions. All he wanted to do is to make her feel better. Although it's his fault that he didn't hear her call and was not able to get her from the office. He just hope that his effort will payoff.

The paratrooper headed straight to the autobots' quarter. He wonder what was going on there.

"Hey Crosshairs, get your ass here." Hound called.

Crosshairs quickly transformed and joined the group.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We want you to meet someone." Drift told him. "This is Crasher."

"Hi." the femme mech said.

"She's a decepticon." the samurai added.

"Yeah, Ah can see that."

"She needs help so she'll be staying here. Will that be okay with you?"

"Why are ya asking me?"

"Coz, she may play with yar guns." Hound replied.

"Just be careful with'em." Crosshairs silently said.

He walked to the chamber where some of his guns are. He turned to them.

"By the way, is that the only reason why ya asked me to come're."

That afternoon, Crosshairs rested outside the barn. Cade needed help earlier to deliver his new products to Joyce's office. Seems like, the demands on Cade's inventions are getting bigger. Also he gave a replacement on Chloe's broken cleaner.

Prime and Bumble bee have another autograph signing session that afternoon while Drift and Hound joined Cade to Joyce's they will also bring new supplies of energon. The naughty twins are offline. Crosshairs decided to hang out at the back of the barn.

"Hey there." Crasher appeared beside him.

He just nodded.

"How come you don't stay here?" the female mech asked.

"Because I lived at my girlfriend's house."

"Oh you have a girlfriend!" she exclaimed. "What a waste!"

"What do ya mean by that?" he glanced at her to see her smirking face.

"Nothin. Maybe I like you."

"All of them are still available."

The renegade didn't reply but she sat so close to him.

"You know what?" She begun saying. "I'm getting more attracted to you as the minutes passed."

Crasher sudden jumped on him.

He was been taken by surprise. He's lying on the ground while the other mech was on top him. "Lady, please get off me."

But Crasher didn't bulge. Her servos pinned his shoulder pads.

"So this is what you're up to." Suddenly Chloe's voice broke them.

Crasher finally moved away. He rolled and sat up facing Chloe.

"It's not what ya think." He said.

She's just standing there watching them.

"I guessed I am disturbing you, so I'll just go."

"Wait love."

Crasher grabbed his arm but he pushed her servos away. He changed to alt mode and begun chasing Chloe on the way.

"Let's talked about this." He begged. "Ride on me now, please."

Chloe hesitated for a while. Nevertheless, she finally climbed in the seat.

When they reached their house. None of them speak.

Crosshairs took a deep breath and then started to speak.

"Chloe, it's not what ya think. That Crasher and Ah are not doing anything. She just pinned me on the ground and Ah don't know why. Ya got to believe in me."

"I wish I could. Tomorrow is my flight to Tokyo. Let's think about this, about us while we're apart." Chloe told him. She was obviously hurt as he is. Her hazel eyes wanted to cry. "Then we'll decide if we should continue until then."

* * *

><p>I tried to make it funny at the same time. Just imagining him trying to cook makes me laughed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7:MUTO Attack

Chapter 7

(M.U.T.O. Attack)

The Muto is finally been hatched from it's cocoon without being noticed by everyone. It's body is black and red. One of his two forelimb arms was being modified as wings. The beady red eyes are glimmering in the dark. He suddenly broke to the subway above him and he was being bumped on a train that causes another earthquake. People began shouting and they run away. The train that contains passengers had fall side wards. The Muto then began exploring.

Cade is watching a television news while Tessa is in the kitchen fixing them some snacks when there's an emergency news from the California. After another earthquake, the autobots has been asking him what was wrong, why does it always happened.

"Another Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism attacked the subway here in California that caused another earthquake." The reporter went on as people on his background are running, while the others are dragging casualties.

"My God!" Cade exclaimed.

"Dad, what is it?" Tessa came holding a tray of sandwiches.

"A monster perhaps."

"We need to protect the earthlings." Optimus Prime announced.

"But we don't know what we're dealing with." Hound reasoned out. "What if we can't defeat whatever it is."

Hound turned to his other mates. "Don't ya think?"

No one answered.

He's waiting for Crosshairs to agree with him since he's always avoiding a responsibility over the humans. The sharpshooter is just staring on the ground avoiding any optics contact to anyone. Seems like Hound will get the respond that he wants.

"We must go to there now." Optimus said.


	8. Chapter 8:Flashbacks

Chapter 8

(Flash Backs)

You are the only one that I want

We had our misunderstandings

But baby I won't let go

When I come back, will you still be there?

-Chloe's haiku

Everything in the meeting went well. Although Chloe is having a hard time to adjust in a different time zone. It must be morning now in Texas while it is night here in Tokyo. She's wondering about Crosshairs right now.

'What is he doing? Is he with that Crasher right now? Does he even think about me?' her thoughts are haunting her.

She misses him and that's for sure. She stared out of the window that overlooks the buildings and the sea. Memories had overcome her mind. The first time that he almost destroyed her kitchen when he baked her a chocolate cake. Even though, the cake isn't presentable, it turns out to be delicious, it is the best cake she ever had. She has no idea how he made it. The time that Crosshairs was teaching her how to shoot using one of his rifle at the backyard. She keeps on wasting his ammo, and Crosshairs will just scratched his helm and getting a little bit impatient, he didn't say anything, he just let her practice more and she keeps on missing their wooden target. Then there is this time when they're about to take a dip in her pool, he jumps and the water at the pool had splashed, there's no water left in pool after that. Most of their memories together are really funny even if sometimes he's getting on her nerves. And of course, she recalled their date by the seaside, where his parachutes get stuck on a tree. They didn't plan that part but at least they have the best view of the mountain and the sea.

Chloe went t o her suitcase and took the photo that Crosshairs has printed for her. She looked closely at their expressions, both of them are smiling and they looked content. Though they may have odd dates, they will never ever do the regular dates like going to the movies or dinner the way the other couples Their dates are exciting and unique. She's never been happy like this.

Maybe, she's just overreacting last week about everything. She really wants to work it out with him, and she will apologize too. She just hope that it's not too late for her and his feelings hasn't changed yet.


	9. Chapter 9: The Injured Twins

Chapter 9

(The Injured Twins)

The autobots charged at California where the Muto doing his devastation. They thought that it will be easy because they only have one enemy. Though the Muto is really big. Hound, Bumble Bee, and Crosshairs start firing at the creature. It curiously looks on their way. However it is not affected by what they have been doing, it started to walk on their way. Prime jumped from a building stabbed the Muto on it's chest he realized that it's skin is really thick. Then Drift charged with his sword on one of the creature's forelimb. The creature's other two forelimbs pushed them out of it's way.

"It's too strong." Hound shouted from the bridge.

Skids and Mudflap began doing their thing, they hopped on the Muto's head and begun punching it. It becomes distracted. It flaps it's wings and soared up high.

"Where did they go?" Drift asked.

Then two mechs are falling down ten thousand feet above the ground. Optimus Prime tried to save the mini bots. He fly towards them, he grabbed Mudfluff's servo, he tried to rush towards Skids but he missed. Drift changed into his alt mode with Bumble Bee holding on his landing he managed to get Skid's pedes.

"Thank you Drift and Bee." Skids said. "You two had a good tandem. You know that?"

But then, the Muto appeared and quickly grabbed Skids and Mudflap at the same time Bumble Bee did not let go, Drift is flying side wards because of that. The three of them was being dragged by one of Muto's limb. Prime tried to shoot the enemy. Hound and Crosshairs joined in however, the creature is still unaffected by their ammo. Finally, Bee let go of Skids. The Muto is now angry, it got pissed by the attack of the twins. He bumped them together, the twins are shouting curse on it. The attack did not stop. Now the creature held them up high and he punched them on those buildings. Then it flew up again away from the other mechs. When it finally reaches the San Francisco bridge he threw them at the bay and fly off.

The other mechs quickly retrieved their mates from the sea. When they got the twins, they don't look alright.

"Let's bring them to Joyce right away." Optimus said.

When he looked around, there are bunch of fangirls watching them, some took their cameras and started to take photos of them.

"Prime, Bee can you guys sign me an autograph?" Someone shout.

"Not now." Optimus told them. "We have an urgent situation. Some other time girls."

"What the hell are they doing?" Crosshairs whispered to Hound.

"The same thing Chloe did to you before." Hound replied.

Crosshairs just glared.

Back at the quarter, Hound s trying to track their early opponent through gps machine that Cade lended them. The twins are in bad shape, their chassis are dented so hard that their sparks might be affected, they are almost offline when they got them.

"It seems that it is moving to the direction of Japan where there is a huge supply of radiation." Hound told them, he punched more buttons on the touch screen and a computer replica of the creature appeared. "I guessed it is attracted to the radiation."

"Then we must go there now." Optimus said.

Crosshairs remembered that Chloe and Brains are in Japan right now. He is somewhat worry, the mech hope that she is fine. By this time, he's already planning to find her there.

Then Crasher stepped out from the shadows.

"Can I joined?" She asked grinning.


	10. Chapter 10: Japan's Chaos

Chapter 10

(Japan's Chaos)

Dr. Serizawa is more alarmed now when he found out about the new Muto's attacked. How come he didn't foresee it before. He's confuse on what to do. Should he contact Ford? Or maybe he will seek the Japanese army hoping they will defeat the last Muto once and for all. Can they survived it even in the absence of Godzilla? Speaking of which, he remembered the man-made Godzilla. Kazuma's words had flashed back in his mind. Will it really saved them?

He took his mobile phone. "Vivienne, I think Mechagodzilla is ready. We must go back to Mr. Kazuma."

The meetings with the partner is already finished. Chloe decided to stroll around the busy streets of Tokyo. Brains is in his alt mode inside her shoulder bag. The city reminds her of New York. One of the difference are the signs, she doesn't know how to read Japanese characters. They are just referring to a small map that she's carrying in one hand.

"Brains do you want to eat Sushi?" She whispered.

"Sushi? What is that?"

"One of the Japanese cuisines."

It's a little bit chilly today. The cold gust of wind is penetrating on her jeans. She blew on her hands. But still, the city is beautiful, there are stores filled with Japanese manga comics, some Japanese anime costumes, bakery, boutiques, cosmetic stores and there are also people wearing anime clothes. There are a lot of small restaurants there. Chloe stopped by one of them. She observed as the guy looked at the touch screen menu. He pressed one of the food icon, seconds later a small white paper that looks like a receipt appeared at the bottom of the screen, the guy pulled it out and went inside the establishment. She went in front of the screen, there some familiar foods she can identified like tempura and ramen. Since it's cold she decided to get a ramen. She did the same thing just like the guy did earlier.

"This is cool!" She was so amazed.

"I agree." Brains said.

As she sat down and eat at the counter, her mind is thinking about Crosshairs again. She can feel her heart being tied like a knot. It will be better if he's with her right know. They can explore the city in his alt mode.

"Are you thinking about him again?" Brains asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Ah-hmmm."

"I'm sure that he's thinking about you too." he assured her.

Chloe discreetly shoved him a tempura.

All of a sudden people started screaming and running for their lives. Chloe and Brains doesn't know why . Brains had transformed to have a good look outside the stall. When his optics caught what is outside, he finally understand why people panicked, and surely they won't noticed him anymore because they have a bigger problem.

"What is it Brains?" Chloe asked walking beside him and about to peek out. Her eyes grew big.

The Muto finally landed in Japan, searching for the nuclear power plant. It craves more radiation as it grows.

Mr. Kazumi pressed some combination on a big remote control like buttons. The optics of mecha godzilla glow as it is activates by those buttons. It's hand then started to move slowly, then it's legs which are all covered by diamond dust leather. Mr. Kazumi smiled on his creation.

"It's about time Mecha King Ghidorah. Time to show the world what you got." He told the mechanical monster.

It walks noisily as Mr. Kazuma facilitate it's move. It will crossed from the island towards the city where it's enemy is waiting.

Dr. Serizawa and Vivienne are waiting for Mr. Kazuma at Tokyo city hall rooftop building, the Muto has just arrived and is about to destroy everything. If Mr. Kazuma is sure on his creation then it should fight the alien monster right away. The Muto is just five buildings away from them.

Vivienne took a deep breath, she's scared for her life and the life of the millions. Then they heard another huge thumping sounds at the other way, they glanced at the other direction and they've seen the king monster's head only it is his replica.

Mr. Kazuma went off the Mechagodzilla's body and took back it's remote control and headed at the City hall building, he can fully control the mech's movement while he is on top of the building.

"You are so sure about this." Dr. Serizawa said as Mr. Kazuma arrived.

"Just watched." Mr. Kazuma started manuevering the mecha king towards the Muto and they started their head to head battle, the Muto flies and clanged on the Mecha king's neck. Mr. Kazuma controlled it's arms to grab the Muto's jaw to release a fake atomic breath on from it's mouth and feed it on Muto.


	11. Chapter 11: Am I Going To Die

Chapter 11

(Am I Going To Die?)

"Let's go Brains, I think it's gone." Chloe shakily said as she grabbed Brains.

They tiptoed alley by alley just to be sure that there is no monster around. None of them knew where they exactly are, Chloe lost her map and Brains' gps don't work and he doesn't know why. They are about to turned left when Chloe bumped on a metal.

"Ouch!" She groaned as the pain surged on her knee. She looked up and she got startled on what she saw. "C-Crasher?"

Finally, Crasher has located what she's been looking for. She joined the autobots not for no reason at all, but to eliminate them. However, she is saving Crosshairs for herself. In order to do that she must crossed out the love of his life first. At last she has found it.

"Uh-oh!" Brains exclaimed. "Chloe run." The little bot already sprinted half way through the street.

Chloe is about to follow but Crasher has grabbed her using her servo.

"Why are you running?" the femme mech asked. "You know your boyfriend is worried and he's been looking for you."

"You mean you are going to bring me to him?"

"Hmmmm. Let me think." Crasher teasingly said. "No. But I'm going to bring you to someone."

The human tried to break free from the mech's grip on her body but it's no use. Crasher laughed at her.

"You are the problem. As for the rest of the autobots I don't think they will survive these monsters, their weapons are no use. And if they do, I will killed them one by one." Crasher paused as her glossa licked her intake. "When you are gone, Crosshairs and I will finally go back to Cybertrone and I don't think he will even remember you."

"That's not true." Chloe responded. "Once a mech told you that he will love you forever, he meant it and he already say it to me."

With that, the renegade became mad as it rolled it's servo into a fist crashing Chloe more. Chloe cried in pain.

When Crasher reaches a dock, she pulled out a coil and began tying Chloe's legs. The girl is still fighting and trying to escape but it's no use. Crasher is a lot bigger than her.

"Hold still!" She scowled over Chloe's movements.

"Please stop this." Chloe begged.

She just ignored the girl's pleads. She proceeded to hang her upside down on the electrical wires of the posts. If one of those big monsters will find her, she's sure that Chloe is a good offering. She tied the coil really tight. The mech saw a building nearby, she wants to watch what will happened to her hostage while she is in a safe hiding place.

My heart is beating rapidly

I am really scared

Will you save me now?(Will you come for me?)

Your faceplate is the only thing I wish to remember

-Chloe's haiku

The world is reverse for Chloe. She can feel her blood going down to her head, she's trying so hard not to think about the ramen she had earlier for she might throw it up in a not good position. Her feet is already numb and soon her legs will become numb too. The cold fog surrounds her. She keeps screaming for help, will someone came to rescue her? Will Crosshairs be there to save her? Then she saw a glimpse of something green nearby. Though she is not sure, maybe it can be a pigment of her imagination or what. Her stomach is now doing it's own somersault.

"Please somebody help." she cried helplessly.

Then the paratrooper stepped in front of her, she blinked her eyes to make sure that she is not dreaming. Indeed, he is standing there. Even if she is upside she knows that it is really him.

"Ah'm going to get ya out're." Crosshairs told her. He aimed his electro shotgun (I am playing TF4 games. Hehe.) on those layered of coil that wrapped around Chloe's leg. He used one servo to shot the wires and on the other to catch Chloe.

Chloe's heart beat raced just seeing him there and at the same time she's so happy that he's there to save her. When she's finally free, she hugged him tight.

"I missed you." she said. "And I'm sorry."

He hugs her back. He bent down and gave her a little peck on the lips.

"You cannot do that." someone snapped.

Crasher's denta is gritted into a gnarl.

Crosshairs is still holding his shotgun and this time he pointed it at Crasher's sparks.

"Ya'r dead for hurting her." He threatened.

He's about to shoot her. Crasher also aimed her gun on him, but fear was shown on her face, for she's aware that Crosshairs wouldn't miss.

The ground shakes and Crasher's intuition kicks in, she knows that this is her escape. She docked backwards when Crosshairs stared at the sea. A sea monster who looks like a dinosaur is about to come out. He turned back his optics to where Crasher is standing a while ago, now she's gone.

"We need to go." Crosshairs told Chloe. He quickly changed into alt mode with Chloe sitting inside him and they picked Brains a few steps ahead. They quickly scooted away.


	12. Chapter 12: What Happened To Mecha King?

Chapter 12

(What Happened to Mecha King?)

Mr. Kazumacontinues to control the mecha king, and it keeps on blowing fake atomic breath.

"I don't think it's working Kazuma." Dr. Serizawa firmly said. "Atomic breath is the only thing that can destroy the Muto."

"Just wait." Mr. Kazuma pressed the red button hard. That button has never been tested before. It is the booster button where the mecha king should do a combo attack against it's enemy. However as it is activated the mecha king turned away from the Muto and started destroying the buildings around it. It is headed straight on the building where those three are.

"What's going on?" the doctor demanded.

"I d-don't know. W-we haven't test this function yet." Mr. Kazuma stammered.

"What?"

Too late for everything the mecha king has just punched the building and it is about to collapse. They were about to fall side wards. They all rolled at the edge of the building holding on a wall which is side wards. Then a helicopter catches the three of them on time.

As they climbed inside the chopper they discovered that there is no pilot maneuvering the vehicle. They all panicked.

"Hey where's the pilot?" the doctor asked.

"I am the pilot." Drift replied. "Konnichiwa."


	13. Chapter 13: The Rise of Godzilla

Chapter 13

(The Rise of Godzilla)

Crosshairs reached the others and so does the monster from the sea. He let Chloe and Brains out and transformed. Chloe is still limping from the pain from her legs. Tessa spotted her a few feet away and helped her walked where Shane, her dad and the other autobots are.

"Are you okay?" Tessa asked.

"A little bit." Chloe answered. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad will help the autobots and I insist that me and Shane will join him. We rode that ship" She pointed at the huge black odd shape vehicle from a far.

"Autobots charged." Optimus Prime shouted as he saw the Godzilla approaching.

They all attacked the Godzilla. The monster looked at them sternly as they shoot him, on his legs, chest and even on his face but nothing seem to bother him. He started to step on the cars but his eyes are fixed on those mechs. He went to grab Hound but Bumble bee attacked with his sword that touched Godzilla's arm. It wounded the Godzilla but at the same time it makes him mad. It roared aloud.

"It's bark is worse." Hound said standing up.

All of a sudden it kicked Bumble Bee with full force. The scout flew 10 kilometers away from the Godzilla but he landed in front of the Muto.

Optimus Prime is so mad and he keeps on shooting the Godzilla and so does the rest of the autobots except Drift who just arrived at the scene with three passengers.

Chloe, Brains and Tessa approached them. Shane and Cade are also fighting the Godzilla.

Drift transformed and started talking in Japanese with one of his passengers.

The guy with dark hair and a mole near his eyes glanced once at the Godzilla and his eyes grew big. He turned back to meet Drift's optics.

"Anata wa Gojira to tatakaubekide wa arimasen."(You shouldn't fight the Godzilla.) the guy told Drift.

"Naze?"(Why?) the samurai asked.

As the two talked Chloe realized that they have the same deep voice that makes her laughed even in the middle of the crisis.

"Why are you laughing? I don't think they are sharing jokes in Japanese." Tessa incredulously asked.

"Just listen to their voices, you will notice that both of them have the same voice."

Tessa and Brains cracked up too.

"Let's approach them." Tessa said.

"Drift." Chloe interrupted their conversation. "Who are they?"

Drift turned his optics to them. "He is Dr. Serizawa and he's telling me that we shouldn't fight the Godzilla, he's a hero here."

"And the bigger problem are those two." Dr. Serizawa pointed at the Mecha Godzilla and the Muto who's playing Bumble Bee like a ball from a distance.

Tessa and Chloe stared at each other.

"Bumble Bee!" Tessa cried.

"I'll go and help him." Drift said as he changed back in his helicopter form.

"Okay, we'll tell the others about this." Chloe said and they rushed towards Cade and Shane even if her legs aren't getting better yet.

"Dad, you better stop shooting that monster." Tessa tapped her dad's shoulder, there's an urgency on her voice but Cade didn't pay any attention.

"Not now sweetie, I'd promise Optimus that I will help."

Tessa scratched her head and in a highest pitch she said this. "Dad Bumble Bee is in danger with that alien monster at the other side of this country. That monster is the enemy not this one."

Cade turned his head around to see what his daughter is saying. The yellow mech is rolling helplessly on the ground while the mechanical monster is kicking him back to Muto's foot. Cade's eyes grew.

"Optimus." he called. "Bumble bee is in danger. We must get him now."

The autobots all turned to their alt mode. Leaving the Godzilla behind.

While inside Optimus Prime's truck form. Tessa told them everything about what Drift and the japanese doctor said.


	14. Chapter 14:Bumble Bee Is In Trouble

Chapter 14

(Bumble Bee Is In Trouble)

Bumble Bee doesn't what to do all his weapons are useless to the Muto, it doesn't affect him. Now he was being played by these monsters. His left tibulen is already broken and his back strut really hurts as he was being rolled again on the ground. He clenched his denta, the scout is getting confuse, there is something wrong with his processor, he's about to get offline. If he is, he just hope that he will be able to online again but not here. He closed his optics.

All of a sudden the rolling stops. When Bumble opened his optics he saw Drift holding his sword. The Muto is missing one of it's limps. The samurai transformed back to helicopter and flies toward him. He reaches up to hold onto his landings.

"Thanks for saving me samurai." the yellow mech uttered weakly.

"You're welcome kid."

Bumble just rolled his optics.

The godzilla also walks where the other mosnters are but he just ignored the autobots, it grabs the Muto's jaw and opened it widely and started to breath with atomic fire inside the muto's mouth.

"Quick let's get this mechanical monster." Optimus told.

Hound started firing missiles on the mechanical monster. "Ya mean that ugly monster is a champion?"

The mecha goodzilla suddenly do his deadly turn as Hound was hit by it's tail and got off balance. "It hurts." The warrior fire over the mecha dinosaur's head. It's leather face got blow off however it continues to fight.

"You should shoot on it's chest , it's main processor is in there." somebody shouted.

Looks like this invention is the same with Joyce when he tried to replicate them. Hound thinks.


	15. Chapter 15:The End of MUTO and Mecha

Chapter 15

(The End Of M.U.T.O. and Mechagodzilla)

Mr. Kazuma keeps on shouting the instruction to those alien robots that they encountered even if it means that they will going to destroy his precious invention. They were station on another building, this time they are just at the 8th floor. They are with the two girls and a small robot that they met earlier, they are quietly huddled at the corner watching the fight.

"Pls. don't make another one." Vivienne suggested to Kazuma.

"It's just a minor mistake." Mr. Kazuma snapped. "After a year or two, you'll see that I'm going to perfect it."

Dr. Serizawa sighed.

Hound tried to aim his missiles on the mecha monster's chest but it keeps moving. He tried to come close but the monster keeps on moving every now and then because the other bots are shooting in different spots. Crosshairs is standing in one of the buildings shooting it on the head. Bumble Bee who's holding on Drift is targeting the back of the monster and Prime is trying the chest.

The warrior moved in front of the the mecha godzilla, standing between it's legs. It lets out a fire that barely misses his bitarleus. When he glanced up he is face to face with the mech's chest. So close yet so far. With one careful move that is very difficult for his body, he direct his gun toward the chest and blast the mecha monster's chest. As a result it explodes. Hound covered his helm with his servos. He can't alt mode because some parts of the mecha godzilla has already fell on him. Hound can't move as debris fell on him. Then he just felt that something has been pulling his pedes, away from the weight on his back plate. When he turned over he saw Optimus Prime.

"You did it." Prime congratulated him.

Soon the Godzilla also defeated the Muto who's now lying on the ground with it's head being burned from the Godzilla's atomic breath. It gave the autobots one glance before it roars again and hiked back to the ocean.

"He is still ugly." Hound said. "But he's cool."

Chloe and Tessa run down from the building. Chloe can feel that the blood circulation from her legs going back to normal and she doesn't feel dizzy anymore. And of course she can't wait to be with Crosshairs. When she finally did, Crasher appeared from a corner.


	16. Chapter 16: She's The Best

Chapter 16  
>(She's the Best)<p>

"What are ya still doin here?" the sharp shooter asked.

"I just..." Crasher paused. "want to join you."

"Ya can't. Ah already knew what ya'r up to femme mech."

"Yeah I heard what you said to Chloe earlier." Brains chimed in. "You are going to kill us one by one."

The other autobots cornered her.

"Wait." Chloe shouted. She grabbed Cade's alien gun from his hands. "Let me borrow this."

She positioned the trigger on her index and middle finger. She point the odd looking gun's muzzle to Crasher's sparks. Chloe did her best to remember her shooting lessons with Crosshairs before. She closed one eye and pressed the trigger.

"You cannot do that." Crasher mocked. She's confident that the human will missed her sparks. She laughed however something made her stop. When she stared down on her sparks, an ammo has penetrated it. She glance around in horror waiting for someone to help her, as she expected no one did. Her red optics are closed and her whole mech body collapsed on the ground making her offline for good.

Crosshairs stared on Chloe. He felt so proud on her. She's also a sharp shooter. "That's a good shot, love."

She stared at him in a serious gaze and she's still holding the gun on her arms. "You behave."

"Ah am behave." he threw his servos up in a surrender. "Ya are the only one."

"Aren't you upset that I shoot your girlfriend?"

"Ya are my girlfriend." he told her there's a fear in his tone for she might shoot him too. "There's nothing going on with me and that mech, Ah already told ya that."

Chloe break into a smile, a Monalisa-smile.

"It's time to go." Cade declared.

"But dad, I want to see the Disney land." Tessa protested.

"We're not here to do that."

"We're already here. Why can't we go there?" Tessa reasoned out. "And besides the battle is over."

"Hey I like that." Chloe chimed in. "I really want to check it too."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bumble Bee asked excitedly, who's sitting by the post.

Before all of the autobots do their alt mode. A mob of girls came by and started taking their photos. They all run on Optimus Prime and Bumble Bee. Crosshairs and Drift are already in their alt mode.

"Maybe later." Chloe said as she smiled.

"Hi there." a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes said to Optimus. "I'm Kathy." she extend her hand for him to shake. He reached her hand with his digits.

"You want a photo, Kathy?" the leader asked.

"Sure." Kathy said.

Optimus took her by his servo and let her sit on his shoulder pads.

She took a selfie of them happily.

Hound just watched as the girls giggled. They patiently wait for their turn to have autographs from Bumble Bee and Optimus Prime. Then two girls caught his gaze.

"Look at him." girl number one said to girl number two. "He's cute."

"I agree." girl number two nodded in excitement. "Maybe, we should go to him first."

The girls approached him.

"What do ya want?" he asked.

"Can we have a picture of you please?" girl number two begged and kneel in front of him.

"Ya don't have to do that." Hound replied. "Come here."

The girls chuckled and proceed in taking photos. Another group of girls followed them, until he had his own line. Hound started to like the attention he is getting.


	17. Chapter 17:Ending

Chapter 17

(Ending)

(Two weeks later)

Drift and Shane entered a race at Texas. Tessa watched at the bleachers, it is her last day of vacation. Tomorrow she'll be back in University, she makes sure that she will watched her boyfriend's big day. And sure enough Drift and Shane won the race. Tessa run towards Shane at the field and gave him a big kiss.

"You really are the best, babe." Tessa said and she turned to Drift. "And so are you."

Optimus Prime and Bumble Bee are now endorser of Cade's products. They are waiting at one of the Joyce's office for their manager, they already need one. After a while, a girl dressed in black blazer, pencil skirt and pumps walked in. Optimus can't believe his eyes.

"Kathy?" He blurted out, smiling. Then he stood up.

Kathy meet his gaze and nodded. "Prime?" she smiled. "It's good to see you guys again. I'll be your manager. What do you think?"

"Great!" Bumble Bee exclaimed.

Hound has his own meet and greet schedule and today is one of those days. He will even dance for his fan girls and they surely loved his dance number. The girls give him an applause, there are whistles and cheers. For him, they are music to his audio receptors.

As for the twins, they finally recovered and they're back on bickering with each other.

"You're the reason why we missed all the actions in Tokyo." Skids blamed Mudflap.

"Oh that's insane." Mudflap retorted. "You're just too chicken to near on that alien."

"You smell like a fart."

"You look like a shit."

Brains will give her surprise to Chloe on this day. He developed a chip to make Crosshairs to transform into a human-like bot. Crosshairs agreed to do that after so many persuasion from Brains. Today, he was finally convinced to do that for Chloe.

She sat at the lobby outside Brains' room. She can hear their argument.

"Ah don't want to look like that." Crosshairs snapped. "See his arms? They're similar with the chickens."

"Oh come on Crosshairs." Brains mumbled. "This is the 40th. Why can't you just choose one?" He sighed and he's getting impatient through his tone.

Chloe chuckled.

"Because Ah can't find one that will suit me."

"How about you choose the face that you like, then choose another body."

"That might worked."

Soon, everything is quiet. Brains stepped out of the room.

"Chloe I'm going to introduce you to a different Crosshairs today." He smiled.

"Can't wait."

Then a tall guy stepped out. He's wearing a black shirt and jeans, with a long green trench coat. He has chin-length black hair, blue eyes and he smirked when he saw Chloe.

"Hi Cross." Chloe said as she come to him. She touched his soft-human face.

He held her hips and their eyes met. "You know Chloe that Ah love ya and Ah'll do anything for ya. Even though Ah feel like a meat bag now."

Chloe smiled happily. "I am a meat bag too. And I love you."

The couple's lips met.

"Ah guys, I'm still here." Brains said waving at them. But no one seem to hear him.


End file.
